The State of Louisiana- Evangeline Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Jones
Louisiana is a fanmade character for the series Axis Powers Hetalia. During the Civil War, she, along with the other Southern States, adopted the last name of James from their brother, The Confederate States of America, but it was taken away when they joined the Union again. 'Appearance' Louisiana, because of being dressed in elaborate outfits by her Papa France and wanted to "rebel" as a teenager when she was bought by the U.S., tends to dress in a more simple way. She is often seen in a pair of short shorts with a fluer de lis on them and a simple t-shirt (colors varying with the day). She always wears the wooden cross she was given by France as a child. She perfers not to wear shoes and goes most places barefoot, especially if it is in her state She has darkly tanned skin to represent the African American population of her state. Unlike most of the states, who seem to grow an inch every couple of years, she's always stayed at a short 5'4". She has a very curvy figure, though not exactly fat, due to excesive eating. As far as her facial appearance, Louisiana has a round face with big, sky blue eyes, freckles, and pink lips. Her brown hair is usually put in low pigtails with purple bows, a habit she got into from her big sister, Seychelles or just let down, free. 'Personality' Louisiana has a fiery personality and is not afraid to put someone in a coma if they touch her in a way she doesn't like. Many of the states have realized not to mess with her, because of this and her love of turning people into masquitoes with magic and voodoo. She has a love for voodoo and any kind of food that is spicy, which is her excuse for her quick temper and high pain tolerance. Despite that, many of the states see her as a compassionate and motherly figure to them. She is one of the oldest of them and knows a lot more about the world than a lot of them, so she willl teach those that ask her about what she knows about other countries. She also has a love for anything that's from or in her state, whether it be a trip to Excalliber in Shreveport or a single little cajun style crawfish. She also has been diagnosed with being bipolar due to northern Louisiana and southern Louisiana being complete polar opposites. She loves to sing, play her fiddle, go fishing, hunting, and mud riding, etc. 'Relationships' The United States of America- Alfred F. Jones The two of them have a relationship that could be bad or good. He tries to help her, but she turns him away, claiming that she's about as old as he is and can handle herself. Though she does love him, and he does love her, the two often but heads and argue. Even though America is her adoptive father and he often asks for her to call him "dad" she only sees him as an annoying and protective big brother and calls him "Al." The Republic of France- Francis Bonnefoy The two love eachother to death, though Louisiana does slightly resent him for ignoring her for sixty or so years and then, after a while, giving her away, and then selling her after 2 more years. The two get past their differences and spend evenings together, cooking and drinking at one or the other's house. During the time from her being sold, to when he tried to get back into her life she claimed to not even have a father figure and called him "Francis." The two have a bumpy relationship, but a loving one none the less. The United Kindom- Arthur Kirkland The two do not have a healthy relationship and deffinatly without a doubt, hate eachother. Whether it be the French and Spanish in her or the Battle of New Orleans, the two can stand be in a room togeter about as much as her Papa France and him can. In other words, not. at. all. The Republic of Spain- Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo The two argued a lot during the colonization period over every little thing. In the end, all the tension between Louisiana and her new caretaker caused an uproar and rebelion of her people against the new governor. After she had grown and matured some and met her Tio (Uncle) ''again, living with America at the time, she spoke with him and they made amends for the many unjustified rules he gave her and the rebellion. Today, the two have a happy relationship and spend what little time they have together eating tomatoes to their hearts' content. Prussia- Gilbert Beilsmicht Though it isn't official, Louisiana calls Prussia her "Paran" as a symbol of him being her god father, the reason for this being the close relationship all of her caretakers had with him. When she was little, he would claim he would teach her in the ways of awesome, annoying his little brother to no end with trying to teach her. In the end, the first word she said to any of them was "awesome." She loves him to the ends of the Earth, in an unromantic way, and spends time with him when she can. She loves hearing stories of him being a knight and a great empire. Her favorites are hearing him talk about Fritz picking on him as a teenager. 'Fun Facts''' *During a time of her life, Louisiana was in a relationship with Texas, which resulted in their only son, The Sabine Strip- Alexandre Jones. *Louisiana's birthday is on April 30th, the day of her first entry into the Union *Louisiana is fairly close with her cousin, Cuba, who was the first to help during Hurrican Katrina. *Louisiana has had many crushes in the past, but her only serious relationship was with Texas, but she refuses to admit it.